Nightmare
Nightmare (ナイトメア, Naitomea) is the main antagonist of the Soul series. He made his debut in Soulcalibur. He is the living incarnation of the cursed sword, Soul Edge, the objective of most other characters in the story. He appears as a DLC character for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography Nightmare has been present in one form or another in most games after Soulcalibur, appearing in Soulcalibur II, Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition, Soulcalibur Legends (as an unplayable boss), Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, and Soulcalibur V. The Nightmare appearing in Soulcalibur V is a new being. Soul Edge possessed the body of a swordsman and plots behind the scenes under the alias "Graf Dumas" as he plans to resurrect the full power of Soul Edge. Nightmare has been portrayed in the games as a violent and ruthless creature, constantly in search of souls to restore Soul Edge. He looks down on humans, considering them "pathetic" and "foolish", having no mercy for others, even to those who serve him, as shown in his Tales of Souls path where he considers killing his loyal servant Tira. What lies in his soul is Damnation and Destruction. In Soulcalibur V's promotional material he is referred to as The Symbol of Destruction. THE LEGACY OF NIGHTMARE *''Soul Edge'' *''Soulcalibur'' *''Soulcalibur II'' *''Soulcalibur III'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' *''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny'' *''Soulcalibur V'' *''Soulcalibur: Lost Swords'' *''Soulcalibur VI'' Arcade Opening Nightmare says that his Soul Edge keeps getting stronger with all the souls he has collected so far. And now he has heard of someone very powerful holding a tournament to see who is the strongest. Nightmare thinks he must have a very strong soul and can use that very good, and along the way he can collect even more souls. Rival Name: Pyramid Head Reason: Nightmare sees Pyramid Head wandering around and sees that he has devoured many souls, just like himself. He must find a way to get those souls so he approaches Pyramid Head and says to hand over the souls he has collected. Pyramid Heads is silent, which makes Nightmare angry. He then says that if he's not going to answer he is going to take the souls with brute force. Connection: Both characters are the most iconic villains of their games. Pyramid Head of Silent Hill and Nightmare of Soulcalibur. They both seek for souls, Pyramid Head seeking for the souls of those who have done wrong and have to be eliminated and Nightmare because he needs them to restore his Soul Edge. They also both have big weapons that are an iconic feature of them, Pyramid Head having the Great Knife and Nightmare the Sould Edge. Ending After Nightmare has defeated Polygon Man he comments that it was very easy and that the soul of him was very useful, but not enough. All the souls he collected during the tournament very pretty weak, so he has to continue searching for more and stronger souls so he can revive his Soul Edge. Gameplay Nightmare's main strategies of fighting have remained similar throughout the sequels of Soulcalibur. He features slow, yet somewhat explosive and high-damage attacks. He uses both electric and fire powers. (Square Moves) *'Slash Cross' - - does two sidewards slashes finished by a downwards slash. *'Dark Soul Impact' - or - does a diagonal slash downwards. *'Fatal Spin Slash' - - jumps up and spins around with his Sould Edge. *'Soul Smasher' - - impales his Sould Edge into the ground. *'Slash Cross' - (midair) *'Dark Soul Impact''' '''- or (midair) *'Fatal Spin Slash''' '- (midair) *'Soul Smasher''' - (midair) (Triangle Moves) *'Evil Seed' - - does a electrified vertical slash downwards. *'Knight Breaker '- or - does three vertical slashes downwards very quick. *'Midnight Launcher '- - does an electrical slash upwards sending the opponents flying high. *'Bloody Lord's Invasion '- - holds his hand up, electrifying it, and then punches down on the ground. *'Back Blade' - (midair) - does a slash sidewards enchanted with electricity. *'Knight Breaker '- or (midair) *'Midnight Launcher' - (midair) *'Bloody Lord's Invasion''' '- (midair) - goes all the way down to the ground. (Circle Moves) *' Jade Kick''' - - kicks forwards **'Dark Middle Kick' - or (hold) - does a strong sidewards kick. *'Double Death Claw'- or - first shoulder bashes into the opponent and gives a punch afterwards. *'Night Regnum' - - does a, with fire enchanted sword, slash upwards sending the opponents flying. *'Dark Reconquista '- - summons a ball of fire above his head and then throws it down on the ground. *'Jade Kick '- **'Dark Middle Kick' - or (hold) *'Double Death Claw''' '- or *'Night Regnum''' - *'Dark Reconquista '- - stomps down from the air. (Throws) *'Soul Strike' - or - grabs the opponent and blasts them away by doing a Soul Wave. *'Death Horn Charge' - - sticks the Soul Edge in the opponent, holds them up and throws them on the ground. *'Flap Jack '- - grabs the opponent and throws them over. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + or (Super Moves) *'Death Lord's Vengeance '- (Level 1): first does a fire punch followed by an electrical slash. *'Soul Wave' - (Level 2): Nightmare uses his Soul Wave and goes into Terror Charge and is able to kill anyone with one hit, if he gets attacked the opponents will die too. The Soul Wave itself will stun opponents. *'Soul Edge '- (Level 3): Nightmare's Soul Edge begins to glow bright and he can execute a big pillar of dark energy with , shoot a horizontal line of electricity with and do a massive soul wave with . Taunts *'Taunter': Nightmare holds his Soul Edge into the air. *'Dark soul': Nightmare feels his Soul Edge and admires it. *'Darkness everywhere': Nightmare glows with purplish dark energy in his claw. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *When selected **''Behold Soul Edge! A weapon without equal!'' **''Now, Soul Edge! Grant your master his wish!'' *Prematch **''Out of my sight, filthy cur!'' **''You cannot defeat me, now or ever!'' **''Your puny esistence ends here!'' *Item Pick-up **''Give me, more power!'' *Attack shouts **''Soul Edge... Burn!'' **''Relinquish!'' **''Not Enough!'' **''Spark!'' **''What? Whats wrong...'' **''My blade...'' **''You're nothing...'' **''Hate!'' **''Damn!'' **''Struggle!'' **''Drown in darkness!'' *Succesful KO **''Is that all?'' **''You fight like a mewling child.'' **''You still insist on fighting?'' **''Ah, your suffering, how it does soothe me.'' *Respawn **''What?!'' **''I won't forget this!'' **''Your puny esistence ends here!'' Intros and Outros Introduction *'Undefeatable -' Nightmare slashes above his head while saying: "You cannot defeat me, now or ever!" *'Get out of my eyes' - Nightmare stand with his back to the screen turns around and holds his claw up saying "Out of my sight, filthy cur!" *'End of the line -' Nightmare slashes and his claw glows with purple essence and he says: "Your puny esistence ends here!" *'True nightmare' - Nightmare pulls the Soul Edge out of the ground and he lightens purple. Winning Screen * Losing Screen * Victory Theme *Default Theme *Pavor Nocturnus *In The Name of Father Costumes Symbol of Destruction The default appearance of Nightmare. *Black skin: his armor is black and his claw and the Soul Edge are brighter red. *Purple skin: his armor is purple and the other things are orange. *Gray skin: he is completely gray (similar to his concept art). Azure Knight A costume based on his alternate costume in Soulcalibur V. *Blue skin: his cloth is blue and his armor is pruplish. *White skin: his cloth is white and his armor metal. *Black skin: his cloth and armor are black. Twisted Nightmare A costume based on his appearance in Soulcalibur IV *Yellow skin: his armor is gold-like and his hair orange. *Blue skin: his armor is blue and his hair is white and the orb inside him too, *Green skin: his armor is green and his hair and orb are yellow. Gallery Nightmare2p_2.jpg|Azure Knight Sc4nightmare2au8.jpg|Twisted Nightmare Slendy Sephiroth Nightmare.png Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Soulcalibur Category:PlayStation 4 Characters